


More Than Enough

by amandak0312



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's birthday, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Chipped Catra (She-Ra), Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra), Minor Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Romance, Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, True Love, Useless Lesbians, huntara - Freeform, mermista - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: Catra decides to surprise Adora with a letter for her 22nd birthday. Catradora fluff. Published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly need more lovey-dovey Catra. That's it.

Catra peeked into the room she shared with her wife. Adora was snoring softly in their bed, her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. Catra smiled to herself, the sight of the love of her life at peace warming her heart. Glimmer and Bow, the queen and king, returned to their room ten minutes ago, the former carrying their daughter Angel in her arms. It was now January 19. Adora turns 22 today.

The defeat of Horde Prime took place two years ago, and with those two years, the people of Etheria started to repair the damage Horde Prime and his army had inflicted on them. Though the physical damage was repaired on the planet within the first six months, the emotional scars stayed with the Etherian citizens, especially those who have been chipped. The former King Micah, Scorpia, Spinnerella, Huntara, Mermista, and Catra, often experienced nightmares. Some of these nightmares proved to be too vivid at times, as sometimes Catra would wake up in a cold sweat, swearing that she could feel the chip still implanted deep in her neck. 

Catra was thankful for Adora’s presence at her side in the past two years. Catra’s nightmares, her panic attacks, the sudden flashbacks she would get, Adora was there through it all. And although Adora herself was never chipped by Horde Prime, she did everything she could to make this healing process easier on Catra. She would dim the lights to their room (very bright lights would sometimes remind Catra of the interior of Horde Prime’s ship and trigger intense flashbacks), bring her plates of Glimmer’s special dumplings, take Catra in her arms, and just whisper sweet nothings into her ear as Catra cried her eyes out. She even took violin lessons from Bow after noticing the calm music from the instrument would calm her wife down. 

Walking over to the vanity across their bed, Catra looked outside the window. The moon was still shimmering high up in the sky, but she didn’t want to take too much time. The moon provided more than enough light, She opened one of the drawers to the left of the mirror, trying not to wake up Adora, and pulled out a pale yellow sheet of paper and a calligraphy pen. Looking back occasionally to make sure her wife hadn’t woken up, Catra began to write. 

After about an hour of brainstorming what to write, an hour of (quietly) crumpling up papers, throwing them in the nearby trash can, and pulling out another sheet of paper, Catra was finished. She capped the calligraphy pen and placed it back in the drawer. After taking the letter in her hands, she tiptoed over to the right side - Adora’s side - of the bed. Placing the letter on the nightstand alongside Adora’s wedding ring, Catra smiled and placed a quick kiss on Adora’s forehead. She hoped Adora would like her letter when she read it in the morning. Her wife stirred, smiling in her sleep, before shifting so that she was now facing Catra’s side of the bed. 

Catra walked over to her side of the bed, placed her wedding ring on the nightstand, and got in, covering herself with the fluffy blanket. Adora’s eyes peeked sleepily open as she felt the weight of the bed shift. 

“Catra?” Adora said groggily, still very much half-asleep. 

“I’m here, Adora,” Catra replied, love blossoming in her heart. “And I’m never leaving your side. Happy birthday, baby. I love you.” She tucked a strand of hair behind Adora’s ear before letting her arm rest around her wife’s waist and pulling her closer. 

“I love you too. Forever and always.” she felt Adora mumble into her chest, before snoring softly once more. Catra smiled to herself and rested her chin on top of Adora’s head. As long as she had her wife next to her, she could live with dealing with endless nightmares and flashbacks. She was happy with Adora, and that was more than enough. 

-

Dear Adora, 

I honestly don’t know where to start. I’ve been crumpling up letters for the past hour or so, trying to come up with the perfect words. In the end, I decided it would be best for me to write straight from the heart. I hope you don’t think my writing is absolute garbage. To start, happy 22nd birthday, Adora. 

I’ve known you for basically my whole life. Every step of the way in this crazy game called life, you were there. Ever since we were still living in the Fright Zone with Shadow Weaver and Lonnie and Kyle and Rogelio and everyone else, you’ve been my rock and my best friend since the beginning. 

I know we haven’t really talked about this, but if you ever asked me again when I realized I liked you, I would tell you to come back to this letter, because I’d kill myself if I had to explain it again, let alone say it in person. Also I’ll kill you if you tell this to anyone else. I’m just joking. Maybe. 

Looking back, I think the first time I developed feelings for you was when you called Octavia a “dumb face” all those years ago. If only you knew what you looked like that day. Your hair was in a messy ponytail (without that stupid poof, I feel like I need to note) and one of your front teeth was loose. You looked absolutely beautiful to 11 year old me. I looked at you in shock, and I realized, I wanna marry this girl. 

These feelings only grew as time went on, but I didn’t wanna say anything because I didn’t want to lose the friendship we had. I was scared you didn’t feel the same. 

So imagine the heartbreak I felt when you defected from the Horde. I was broken. I thought you didn’t love me, as a best friend or in that way. I cried in the barracks for weeks. It was then I realized that I had hopelessly fallen in love with you. 

And you already know everything that happened after you left. Blah, blah, blah, Shadow Weaver made me Force Captain, put me with Scorpia, we had to chase after you a bunch of times but for some reason, you always got away, you turned into this really hot giant lady with a magical sword and all that. We won, went on the Best Friend Squad Road Trip, we got married 6 months after that, yeah yeah. 

But seriously, if you were to ask me if I’d go through all the stuff we’ve experienced in the past again, I’d say yes in a heartbeat. Why? Because all those events, the heartbreak, the tears, the pain, they all led me to you. And I couldn’t be thankful enough. You as my wife is more than enough. 

I want you to know, Adora, that you are the only one in my heart. I’ve got more than enough love in me for you, for the rest of our days. Even though I don’t say it as often as I know you want me to, never doubt the fact that I’ll love you forever and always. 

Yours until the end of time,  
Catra Applesauce Meowmeow

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
